Regresamos
by MissFarah
Summary: Después de dos años, Dipper y Mabel finalmente vuelven a Gravity Falls, listos para nuevas aventuras llenas de misterios,y quién sabe, tal vez con algo de romance. Pero...¿Acaso será solo un verano como cualquier otro o pasará algún acontecimiento que cambiará sus vidas para siempre?
1. De vuelta a Gravity Falls

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Gravity Falls me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y fueron creados por Alex Hirsh.** **Créditos de la imagen a Berylunee.**

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que vamos a volver a Gravity Falls! Muero por volver a ver a Candy,Grenda y Pacifica.- Exclamaba entusiasmada una adolescente castaña mientras estaba sentada en un autobús llena de turistas, quién a su lado estaba un chico parecido a ella.

-Y no te olvides de Wendy,Soos,Stan y Ford.- Dijo el joven,su hermano.

-¿Como olvidarme de ellos Dipper? ¡Son las personas más geniales que conozco! Me pregunto que tanto han cambiado.- Se preguntó la chica.

-Mabel, ya sabemos como son, hemos visto sus fotos mediante las redes sociales.- Le recordó Dipper.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero me gustaría verlo por mi misma. Además, ¡Tengo planeado llenar un nuevo álbum con doscientas y un fotografías para que este verano sea po completo inolvidable!.- Exclamó Mabel.

-¿Segura que podrás tomar doscientas y un fotografías en dos meses?- Preguntó dudoso su hermano.

-Ay Dipper, tenía la esperanza que después de quince años aprendieras sobre nunca dudas sobre el poder de-Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Mabel.- Y al decir su nombre junto sus manos en el aire para después separarlas y formar un arcoiris con su nombre escrito *****...Bueno,al menos en su imaginación, causando que su hermano riera un poco.

-De acuerdo, ahora ya lo aprendí.- Le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, tratando de preguntarse que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana.- Pues espero que puedas tomar fotos suficientes sobre lo que pasará, porque ya sabes que aunque vencimos a tu ya sabes quién, aún hay cosas sobrenaturales que no han sido descubiertas...todavía.- Mencionó. Hace tiempo que moría por volver a tener una aventura como las de hace años y esta era una oportunidad perfecta para revivirlas.

-Por supuesto, ¿gemelos misterio?- Dijo Mabel mientras alzaba su mano lista para chocarla con la de Dipper.

-¡Gemelos misterio!-Le respondió al chocar los cinco.

-Muy bien pasajeros, agarren sus cosas que ya llegamos a Gravity Falls, pueden bajarse de una voz.- Dijo el conductor del autobús con un tono de voz desanimado y aburrido.

En ese momento todos los turistas se bajaron, entre ellos los dos hermanos y lo primero que vieron fue la querida Cabaña del Misterio de su tío Stan.

-Ya es oficial hermano, regresamos.-

* * *

 ***Por si no entendieron,solo imagen a Mabel haciendo lo mismo que hizo Bob Esponja con eso del arcoiris mientras decía "Imaginación" XD**

 **¡Hola! Aquí su servidora SuperShootingStar aquí estrenando su primer fanfic largo *0* Mis disculpas acerca del inicio sea corto y terrible, pero lamentablemente ahorita mismo estoy corta de inspiración T-T Pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo :D**

 **Y para los que hayan leído mi One-shot "Bienvenido de vuelta", quiero informarles que este fic estará conectado con el y habrá una parte donde sucederá lo mismo, solo que desde el punto de vista de Dipper ;)**

 **Peeeeero, aclararé una cosa,sí, habrá Dipifica, y mucho, pero este fic no se centrará en ellos. Quiero hacer esto como una secuela con la esencia de la serie, llena de nuevos misterios, aventuras y las relaciones entre los personajes, entre ellas la de nuestros queridos gemelos Pines. Repito, si habrá momentos románticos entre Dipper y Pacifica, pero no en todos los capítulos.**

 **Agradecería bastante si me dejan reviews con críticas constructivas,con mucho gusto las tomaré en cuenta para mejorar en mi gramática y demás :)**

 **Bueno,¡Eso es todo amigos! Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Reencuentros, aventuras y un monstruo

**Repito,ninguno de los personajes de Gravity Falls me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y fueron creados por Alex Hirsh.** **Créditos de la imagen a Berylunee.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Reencuentros, aventuras y un monstruo.**

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantaban, reinaba la paz y tranqui...Oh, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Esto es Gravity Falls! Bueno, hace tiempo que no pasaba algo que afectara a todos los habitantes...Pero ya saben...Solo,eh,sigamos con la historia e ignoren lo que acabo de decir por favor.

Empecemos de nuevo. Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Gravity Falls, en especial en la Cabaña del Misterio, dónde Stan estaba estafan...cofcof,quiero decir, "haciendo negocios" con los turistas y su hermano gemelo Ford hacía sus investigaciones en su guarida secreta. Lo que ellos no sabían es que sus dos sobrinos favoritos acababan de llegar, claro que ya les habían avisado antes pero les habían dicho que llegarían mañana, sin esperar que fueran un día antes.

-¿Lista para entrar?- Le preguntó Dipper a Mabel mientras estaban enfrente de la cabaña.

-¡Yo nací lista Dipper!- Respondió Mabel con entusiasmo,y dicho aquello ellos entraron, dónde vieron a Stan hablando con los turistas mientras tenía en la mano un muñeco que tenía la cabeza de un pato y el cuerpo de un zorro.

-Y este pequeño amigo que tengo aquí es el "Patizorro". Una criatura muy rara que es mitad pato y mitad zorro. Cuenta la leyenda que si le sobas la cabeza...¡Te dará buena suerte por todo un año!-Dijo su tío ante todos los presentes.

Entonces, entre los turistas asombrados por la "misteriosa criatura", un niño se dirigió hacia el peluche para sobarle la cabeza y comprobar si lo que le habían dicho era cierto, pero en eso Stan lo hizo a un lado.

-Bueno, si quieren tocarlo tendrán que darme veinte dólares.-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio al oír aquella oración, de seguro debes estar pensando que ellos se enojarán pensando que es exagerado y se irán,¿no? Pues recordemos que estamos hablando de Stanley Pines, el rey de las estafas...Además de que por alguna razón todos los turistas que vienen acá son idiotas, así que no, en vez de eso comenzaron a pagarle con mucho gusto y sobar la cabeza del pobre peluche. Aquello le provocó una risa a Dipper y Mabel, que vieron todo desde lejos, cosa que Stan notó y lo sorprendió por completo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Chicos!- Exclamó el estafador número uno, quién inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos y les dio un abrazo que correspondieron.- ¿No se supone que llegarían hasta mañana?

-Bueno, quisimos sorprenderlos, así que...¡Sorpresa!- Contestó Mabel quién al decir lo último sacó una bolsa de confeti y los tiró al aire.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada...Ni tampoco tus clientes.-Dijo Dipper.

-Sí, por alguna razón siempre terminan siendo unos bobos, pero mejor para mí,¿no? ¡Miren todos estos billetes!-Decía Stan mientras mostraba toda la gran cantidad de dinero que había ganado hoy.

-¿Ford sigue en su laboratorio?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Sí. Dice que acaba de encontrar algo en el bosque y no quiere que lo molestemos hasta comprobar que sea "completamente seguro"-Explicó diciendo lo último con comillas.- Como sea, ¿qué les parece si me ayudan a "hacer negocios" con todos como en los viejos tiempos?- Propuso.

-Me encantaría tío Stan,pero antes me gustaría ir a ver a alguien antes.-Dijo Dipper aunque se notaba que escondía algo.

-Oh, vamos Dipper, a mí no me engañas, solo quieres ver a Pacifica.- Le dijo Mabel, ella desde hace mucho sabía que había algo entre esos dos tortolitos.

-¡No!...Quiero decir,no,¿como crees? Para nada. Sería muy apresurado,¿no? ¡¿No?!- Respondió con nervios.

-Dipper tiene novia, Dipper tiene novia.- Comenzó a cantar una y otra vez Mabel, quién luego fue acompañada por su tío. Los dos no paraban, causando que Dipper sintiera vergüenza e incomodidad, causándole un leve sonrojo.

-Mejor me voy a buscar a Pacifica...Digo,NO la buscaré,sino haré...cosas.- Dicho eso se fue de la cabaña lo más rápido que podía no sin antes tropezarse con algunas cosas, haciendo que Mabel y Stan se rieran, pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la máquina expendedora abrirse.

-Ok. NADIE debe entrar ahí hasta nuevo aviso, no pregunten. Así que por favor Stan...-Decía Ford con apuros, pero se detuvo al ver a Mabel.- ¡Mabel! Cuánto has crecido niña. -Dijo y le dio un abrazo.

-Resulta que ella y Dipper decidieron llegar un día antes. Qué cosas,¿no?- Le contó Stan.

-Y hablando de Dipper, ¿dónde está él?-

-Oh. Fue a ver a Pacifica. Ya sabes, estuvo esperando este momento durante años para reencontrarse con ella.-

-Entiendo, entiendo. En fin, ¿y como les fue durante todo este tiempo? ¿les sirvió aquél microondas que les envié por correo?.-

-Sí. Aunque al principio no sabíamos como usarlo, por error mi mamá terminó inundando la casa de palomitas.- Contestó Mabel y dicho esto los tres rieron y comenzaron a platicar.

* * *

Dipper se encontraba en camino hacia la mansión Northwest, pensando en que hacer para evitar que los padres de Pacifica lo vieran. Tenía en mente esconderse entre algo como los arbustos sigilosamente y esperar a que su amiga se aparezca, podría tan solo llamarla y ya, pero prefería sorprenderla al igual que los demás.

-¿Y si mejor golpeó la ventana de su habitación? No, tal vez no este y podría romper su ventana por error.- Se decía a si mismo tratando de idear un plan.- Argh, es inútil. Mejor lo olvido...-De pronto el timbre de su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?-Contestó.

"-¡Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!-"Decía Mabel a través del celular una y otra vez.

-Tranquilízate Mabel,¿qué pasa?-

"-Verás. Resulta que alguien fue a la cabaña preguntando por ti, pero le dije que habías salido,así que ahora mismo fue a buscarte.-"Exclamó.

-¿Y quién es ese "alguien"?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

"-Esta es la mejor parte...¡Es Pacifica!-"Respondió.

-¡¿Qué?!-Casi gritó sorprendido.

"-¡Sí! ¿Qué esperas Romeo? ¡Llámala para reunirse en el algún lado!-"

-¡E-está bien! Te hablaré más tarde.- Colgó y pensó por un momento.

 _-A ver, ¿cuál sería el lugar perfecto?-_ Pensó, pero no tardó mucho debido a que se le vino a la mente un sitio especial, por lo tanto se dirigió hacia allá.

Le costó un poco encontrarlo, pues hace dos años que no había ido hacia ahí, pero finalmente pudo ir a ese acantilado que tanto les gustaba. Recordaba que lo habían descubierto al huir de una criatura que parecía una especie de ardilla mutante o algo así, Pacifica casi se cae, pero pudo salvarla a tiempo.

Se quedó mirando desde ahí por un momento y luego comenzó a llamarla, estaba un poco nervioso.

"-Bueno-"Escuchó por primera vez en años esa dulce voz contestarle.

-Cierta persona me dijo que me saliste a buscarme.-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pesar de que ella no podía verla, claro.

"-Déjame adivinar, Mabel te llamó, ¿no?-"

-Sí. Esto de la adivinanza te sienta bien, deberías dedicarte a eso.-Bromeó él.

"-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso. Enserio, ¿dónde te encuentras? No te vi en ningún lado.-"

-¿Te acuerdas que cuándo éramos niños casi caímos por ese acantilado que luego de salvarnos notamos que desde ahí había una hermosa vista al sol?-

"-Por supuesto, ¿cómo olvidar todas esas aventuras dónde casi morimos?-" Rieron los dos.

-Pues espero que tampoco hayas olvidado dónde se encuentra, porque estoy ahí en ese momento. Te espero aquí.-

"-Voy en camino.-"Dicho esto ella colgó y él se quedó ansioso ahí esperándola sentado en un tronco, esperaba que nada pudiera arruinar lo que estaba por pasar.

* * *

-Así que el tío Ford sigue checando esa cosa.- Le decía Mabel al tío Stan mientras desempacaba sus cosas en su habitación.

-Sí, espero que no haga ningún daño. Hace una semana inventó una máquina del clima que casi destruyó todo...Aún tengo esos moretones ocasionados por ese mini tornado.- Le dio un pequeño escalofrío con tan solo recordar ese momento.- Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está Pato?-Preguntó por la mascota favorita de Mabel.

-Oh, llegará en un par de días...Digamos que por accidente le dí comida de más, se enfermó del estomago y mis padres no me dejaron llevarlo hasta que se cure completamente. Traté de llevarlo a escondidas en una de mis maletas pero no funcionó, pero no te preocupes, creo que unos días sin mí no le harán daño...Espero.- Al decir aquello último volvió a preocuparse otra vez por su cerdo y se quedó callada, no era fácil estar alejada de él tanto tiempo, pero sabía que era por su bien.

-Lamento escuchar eso Mabel, pero tranquila, cuándo llegué aquí le haremos una bienvenida que jamás olvidará.- Trató de animarla Stan, lo cuál funcionó.

-¡¿Cómo una fiesta sorpresa?! Podremos traer un pastel en forma de cerdo y globos en forma de cerdo...¡Hasta una piñata en forma de cerdo!-Comenzó a decir con energía como de costumbre, incluso las fantasías no tardaron en llegar...Pero lamentablemente fueron interrumpidas cuándo se escucharon unos gritos en la cabaña.

-¿Qué rayos...?-Se preguntó Stan, y junto con Mabel fue para allá.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Cabaña del Misterio...Las cosas no iban nada bien, todos los turistas estaban huyendo lo más pronto que podían y Ford combatía contra aquella criatura que parecía una especie de ogro marrón con ojos rojos, colmillos y dientes, era un poco más grande que él, pero se veía que era muy fuerte y peligroso.

-Por favor quédate quieto para dispararte con mi rayo tranquilizador-Dijo Ford mientras apuntaba tratando de no fallar por milésima vez.

-¡Tío Ford! ¿Qu-?- Preguntó Mabel al llegar, pero al ver al monstruo ya no era necesario continuar la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡No me digas que es lo que llevaste a la cabaña esta mañana! ¿No era más pequeño?- Dijo Stan molesto, tratando de no perder la cabeza...Literalmente, porque ahora el monstruo iba por ellos también y tenían que esquivar sus ataques.

-¡Así era! Pero cuándo se enojó solo al ver una aguja con la que NO iba a picarle, creció. Y ahora intento tranquilizarlo con mi rayo.- Dijo mientras por poco y el monstruo le da con sus garras.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Traten de distraerlo mientras yo le doy con mi...-Decía, pero en ese momento el monstruo lo tomó, causando que su el arma se le fue de las manos.

-¡Oh no! Tengo que llamar a Dipper-Y sin decir más llamó a su hermano.

* * *

Dipper seguía esperando mientras contemplaba el atardecer, hasta que oyó una voz.

-Hola nerd.- Lo saludó Pacifica.

El aspirante a investigador paranormal volteó a verla, ya no era aquella niña de antes. Paz ahora era una hermosa adolescente, su cuerpo había desarrollado unas curvas que se notaban con la blusa negra que llevaba puesta, a pesar de traer también una chaqueta, jeans de mezclilla y zapatos cerrados lila que combinaban. Fue difícil para Dipper evitar sonrojarse, pero de milagro pudo.

-Tardaste mucho tiempo, rubia oxigenada.- Le contestó. Y los dos rieron y se abrazaron fuertemente, mostrando lo mucho que se extrañaban.

-No seas hipócrita, tú tardaste dos años en volver aquí.-Dijo ella al separarse.

-Lo sé, pero debes aceptar que no fue mi culpa del todo.-

-Está bien. Pero lo importante es que ahora ya están de vuelto, realmente me hicieron falta, y…-

-Pacifica, ¿e-estás llorando?- Le preguntó el preocupado.

-T-tal vez…Pero descuida, son de felicidad.- Sonrió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- Dijo aliviado el castaño.

Los dos se quedaron viendo durante un momento en silencio, sonrojados y sin saber que decir.

-Sabes Dipper, yo siempre he querido decirte qué…-Estaba a punto de decirlo cuándo escuchó el timbre de un celular sonar, una lástima para Dipper, ya que quería saber que iba a decirle.

-Oh, lo siento, es Mabel, espera un segundo.- Dicho esto el joven contestó.- ¿Qué pasa Mabel?.-

"-Jeje, hola Dipper. Dime, ¿estás lejos de la Cabaña del Misterio?-"Preguntó, cosa que por alguna razón Dipper tuvo ese presentimiento de que esperaba que dijera que no.

-Sí, ¿por qué?...-

"-Entonces por favor apresurate...¡Un monstruo que el tío Ford tenía enjaulado en su laboratorio escapó y tienes que ayudarnos!-"

-¿¡QUÉ!? Voy para allá. Tú solo asegúrate que esa…cosa no escape.- Dicho esto colgó y puso una cara que Paz ya había visto antes.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿algo sobrenatural salido de control?-

-Sí. Al parecer un monstruo que el tío Ford encerró en una jaula logró escapar y está atemorizando a todos. Debo ir.- Explicó.

-Ve. Hablaremos luego.-Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!- Dicho aquello salió corriendo más veloz que un rayo, dejando a Pacifica sola.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía allá hasta que llegó y el caos se detectaba desde kilómetros a causa de los gritos y ruidos que se producían, solo esperaba que nada terrible haya pasado todavía.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con una escena dónde el monstruo agarraba a Ford desde su tobillo izquierdo y a Stan del derecho con la misma mano y como si fuera un niño pequeño con sus muñecos los golpeaba en el suelo una y otra vez, mientras tanto Mabel le arrojaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, juguetes, esferas de nieve, camisetas, lo que sea.

-¡Dipper! Agarra mi tranquilizador, está detrás del mostrador. Aprovecha que Mabel lo está distrayendo.- Le ordenó Ford, y Dipper simplemente le hizo caso.

Se dirigió hacia allá sigilosamente para que el monstruo no lo viera y tomó el tranquilizador en sus manos, solo hacía falta que se quedara quieto debido a que se movía mucho y no quería darle a uno de sus tíos por error.

-No puedo darle, ¡se está moviendo demasiado!-

-¡Déjenselo a Mabel!- Dijo la castaña y dicho esto mientras esquivaba los ataques de la bestia agarró una red de pescar que se hallaba tirada en el suelo y se la arrojó, provocando que el monstruo se enredara y no pudiera moverse, y al intentar liberarse, soltó a Stan y Ford, dandole la oportunidad perfecta a Dipper para disparar, y así sucedió.

La criatura quedó tendida en el suelo, afortunadamente sin aplastar a nadie y volvió a volverse pequeño, el mismo tamaño en el que lo encontró Ford, quién la cargó y puso de nuevo en su jaula.

-Aw, cuándo es un pequeñín durmiendo en vez de un un gigante gruñón que nos quiere destruir, se ve adorable.- Comentó Mabel, provocando unas carcajadas en la habitación.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Dipper.- Saludó a su sobrino Ford.

-A mi también. Parece ser que hemos vuelto a los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?-

-Sí. Y me alegra que así sea, ¿que sería de Gravity Falls sin nosotros y esas aventuras dónde casi morimos?-Dijo Mabel.

-Muy bien, basta de charla, que ahora tenemos que limpiar todo este desastre.- Decía Stan mientras veía todo el desorden, y dicho aquello se pudo observar como un objeto se caía desde uno de los estantes rotos que por suerte apenas y se podía mantener de pie. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos.- Qué suerte que ahorramos por si esto volvía a pasar.-

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **¡Hola!, SuperShootingStar reportandose aquí...después de un año, de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto TwT Verán, lo que pasa es que durante la época Navideña me la pase con mi familia y ni dejaban acercarme a mi laptop, y justo cuándo terminó la Navidad me enfermé por varios días y ni podía levantarme de la cama, afortunadamente ya me siento mejor y pude continuar, así que espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad y un bueno año nuevo :D**

 **Así que gente, por fin llegó el esperado capítulo uno,¿qué tal les pareció? Me ayudarían bastante si dejan reviews con críticas constructivas, los tomaría en cuenta bastante ^^ Y quiero aclarar la verdadera razón por la que Pato no fue con Mabel...Se me olvidó agregarlo en el prologo,sí,olvidé aquél tierno cerdo especial de Mabel,¡Lo siento! Tengo memoria de pez :'v Pero como recompensa prometo hacer un capítulo enfocada en la fiesta para el cerdito y demás x3**

 **Y si sintieron alguna clase de "déja vu" en el reencuentro de Dipper y Pacifica, probablemente hayan leído mi One-shot "Bienvenido de vuelta", como mencioné antes, están conectados ;D**

 **Trataré de traer el segundo capítulo lo más pronto posible,pero no prometo nada, porque lamentablemente pronto me volveré a enfrentar a mi enemigo número uno...La escuela *Inserte música dramática aquí*(?)**

 **Bueno,eso es todo amigos,SuperShootingStar,cambio y fuera.**


	3. Decisiones y serpientes (Parte I)

**Ninguno de los personajes de Gravity Falls me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Disney y fueron creados por Alex Hirsh.** **Créditos de la imagen a Berylunee.**

* * *

 **Decisiones y serpientes (Parte I)**

-¡DESPIERTA DIPPER!- Gritó una Mabel ya arreglada y lista para iniciar el día con el pie derecho, parada junto a la cama de su hermano,quién obviamente despertó de sus dulces sueños al escuchar el fuerte sonido de la voz de su gemela. ¿Olvidé mencionar que también se cayó?

-¡¿Qué, dónde, cuándo?!-Reacción el joven castaño mientras se despertaba alarmada y caía de su cama, causando que por lógica terminara dándose un buen golpe. Al levantarse y analizar lo que acababa de pasar frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que fue su hermana quién causo todo el alboroto.- ¡Mabel! ¿Porque rayos hiciste eso?-

-Lo siento.- Dijo apenada Mabel, aunque inmediatamente volvió a su tono alegre de siempre.- ¡Pero es que estoy súper emocionada! Hoy es nuestros segundo día aquí,¿¡Lo puedes creer?!-Decía mientras sacaba un albúm de fotos vacío de color rosado que decía _**"Álbum de fotos de Mabel 3"**_.

-Vaya, al parecer tomarás enserio lo de llenar ese álbum.- Comentaba Dipper mientras se levantaba y sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Obvio! Anoche agregué todas las fotos que me tomé ayer.- Dicho aquello Mabel hojeó el libro y miraba con atención las imágenes que había. Entre ellas se encontraba ella y sus amigas Pacifica, Candy y Grenda haciendo una _selfie,_ otra dónde toda la familia Pines se encontraba posando junto al monstruo ya encogido y enjaulado, entre algunas más.

-¡Chicos, a desayunar, les espera un día de trabajo en la cabaña del misterio!- Gritó Stan desde abajo, causando que los gemelos suspiraran, como muestra de que no tenían para nada ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Crees que ahora que tenemos quince años nos haga trabajar más?.- Preguntó Dipper, pero luego de pensarlo se retractó inmediatamente.- Olvídalo, no habría ningún cambio de todos modos.- Dijo y los dos rieron.

-Bueno, al menos podré tomar todas las fotos que quiera, ¡nada evitará que esté día se arruine por completo!-

Ay Mabel, sabes que esto es Gravity Falls,¿no? Digo, no es que yo, la narradora,sepa que ocurrirá algo que va a contradecir lo que dijo y...Ok,mejor me callo. Pasemos a la siguiente escena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una especie de cueva, se puede observar a lo lejos dos figuras encapuchadas. A una solo se le podía distinguir sus ojos azules y a la otra le brillaban los ojos rojos. Ambos estaban leyendo un libro que se encontraba encima de lo que parecía ser una mesa de piedra en el centro, siendo eso y las antorchas pegadas a la pared lo único que se encontraba ahí con ellos.

-¿Estás segura de que deberíamos pedirles ayuda? Son solo unos mortales incompetentes.- Dijo la "persona" de los ojos rojos, por su voz aparentemente era alguien de género masculino.

-Hermano, tu mismo sabes que _él_ nos quitó nuestros poderes hace siglos...No tenemos otra alternativa.- Le respondió el ser de ojos azules, su voz indicaba que era una chica.- Además, ¿que tiene de malo? Los mortales no son tan malos.-

-Sí, pero son unos buenos para nada comparados a nosotros.- Reprochó el de ojos rojos.

-Como si tu fueras perfecto. Y aunque no quieras admitirlo tú sabes que ahora que no tenemos _esas_ habilidades somos como ellos, a excepción de nuestra _casi_ inmortalidad, claro.-

-¡Pero igual podemos contra...!- Hizo una pausa.- _"Tú ya sabes quién"_ , que pudieran contra ese triángulo no significa nada.- Dijo enfadado, esperando que su hermana le contestara, pero en vez de eso escuchó una carcajada de su parte.

-Así que...A pesar de que siendo solo unos niños, junto a sus familiares y amigos vencieron a tantos seres sobrenaturales,entre ellos al gran Bill Cipher, ¿aún tienes tus dudas?- Sonrió.- Pues, que te parece esto. Como un favor, le pediremos a uno de nuestros amigos que viven ese mundo que venga a causar problemas en su ciudad, si no pueden lidiar con eso en un día admitiré estar equivocada y no les diremos nada, en cambio, si pueden, cantarás aquella canción que nuestro padre te hacía cantar como castigo, aceptarás tu equivocación y les contaremos todo cuándo sea el momento indicado. ¿Trato hecho?- Le estrechó la mano.

El encapuchado de ojos rojos lo pensó por un momento, para apretar la mano de su querida hermana.

-Trato. Muero por ver tu cara cuándo pierdas.- Sonrió.

-Eso ya lo veremos, hermano.-

* * *

Luego de desayunar, los chicos ya se encontraban en la cabaña, parados como si fueran soldados enfrente de su tío Stan, quién ya estaba listo para darles sus tareas.

-Bien, como ya sabrán, hace un par de días Soos fue con su esposa Melody a tomar unas vacaciones durante unos días y Wendy no debe tardar en llegar pero por mientras quiero que intenten sacarle a los clientes todos los billetes que puedan.-Explicó Stan mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un general hablándole a sus hombres.

-Pero al menos podremos tener tiempo para pasarla bien,¿verdaaad?- Preguntó Mabel mientras sacaba dela nada su álbum.-¿Verdaaaaad?-Y la restregaba en la cara de su tío.

-Sí, sí, si es que hacen todo bien, pero por favor deja de hacer eso que me incomodas.- Dicho aquello su sobrina nieta le quitó el libro de la cara y le siguió prestando atención.

-Ejem, como decía. Esto es lo que van a hacer, Dipper tú me acompañaras a mostrar las exhibiciones y Mabel recibirá a los clientes y los convencerá de comprar más, y por favor NO regales nada. No quiero pleitos como la de aquella vez.- Hizo referencia a cuándo hicieron esa apuesta de que la -en ese entonces- niña con suéteres alocados podía ser mejor jefe que él.

-Tranquilo tío Stan, no volverá a pasar nada como eso.- Aseguró la chica.

-¿Y cuándo llegaran los turistas?- Preguntó Dipper, quién curiosamente no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta ahora.

-No lo sé, tal vez en unos minutos, quién sabe. Lo único que importa es que nada ni nadie estropee esto.- Afirmó y dicho esto mando a todos donde deben estar, mientras esperaba a que Wendy llegara y le decía a Dipper lo que tenía que decir.

Mientras que algunos turistas comenzaban a llegar, y Stan los esperaba ansiosa mente para vaciar sus bolsillos. La gente entraba mientras que el estafador experto los recibía con un para nada animado Dipper, pero pensaba era mejor que quitarle la camisa y cubrirlo de pelo de perro.

-Y aquí está ni nada menos que "El misterioso espejo de la verdad"-Anunció Stan y dicho mostró un espejo colgado en la pared y le dio un codazo a Dipper para que continuara.

-¿Ah? Eh,sí,cuenta la leyenda que...ahm.-Suspiró el amante de lo paranormal,decido terminar con todo eso de una vez puso una sonrisa algo fingida y comenzó a hablar con un tono un poco más alegre.- Que si miras tu reflejo directamente verás como eres realmente, $100 para verlo con sus propios ojos.- Terminó, sorprendentemente no lo hizo nada mal

Y como siempre fueran lo suficientemente ingenuos para creer en eso, y se quedaban fascinados ante esa "maravilla" y vaciaban los ahorros de toda sus vidas.

Luego de un largo rato recibiendo cofcofyestafandocofcof a los clientes,se fueron dejandole a Stan tantos billetes que ni todos le cabían en sus bolsillos, así que tuvo que guardar la mayoría en un gran frasco. Las ventas de hoy fueron un éxito,pero había un problema, Wendy no había dado señales de vida durante todo el día.

-¿No es raro que Wendy no se haya aparecido en todo el día?- Preguntó Dipper, quién además de sospechar estaba preocupado por su amiga. Aunque con el tiempo se le hizo difícil, finalmente hace años superó todo los sentimientos románticos que tenía hacia ella cuando tenía doce años y hasta ahora siguen siendo muy buenos amigos y mantenían el contacto. Y él y los demás conocían a Wendy, aunque no le gustaba su trabajo ella avisaría si no podía ir, así que algo andaba mal.

-Lo sé, esperaba volver a verla, es una lástima.- Respondió Mabel algo desanimada, realmente moría por volver a ver a su vieja amiga después de tanto tiempo.

-Tal vez tengan razón, ¿alguien podría llamarla?- Sugirió Stan, quién aunque no lo admitiera también estaba algo preocupado.

-¡Yo lo hago!- Respondió Mabel y dicho esto agarró su teléfono y marcó al número.

"-Hola. Soy Wendy. Dejé su mensaje después del tono *Biiip*.-" Era la contestadora.

-Eh, hola Wendy, soy yo ¡Tu amiga Mabel! No sé si ya estés enterada, pero Dipper y yo ya llegamos y esperábamos verte cuando llegaras del trabajo. Llámame cuando recibas este mensaje, ¡tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Mabel fuera, paz.- Dejó el mensaje por si acaso y colgó.- Parece que lo tiene apagado o se lo comió algún animal como me pasó el año pasado.- Comentó. Y sí, aquello último era verdad, no pregunten, es una laaaarga historia.

-Qué raro, creo que deberíamos ir a su casa.- Se le ocurrió al castaño, era la única idea que se le venía a la mente.

-Tío Stan, ¿podemos visitarla? ¡Por favor!- Suplicó Mabel.

-Claro, no veo por qué no. Me gustaría ir con ustedes pero alguien debe cuidar de la tienda y...No confío mucho en Ford que digamos.- Dijo.- Pero que sea rápido.-

-¡Gracias! ¡Vamos Dipper!-La adolescente hiperactiva sin pensarlo dos veces exclamó y jaló a su hermano directo hacia allá, sin importar que estuviese listo para salir o no.

* * *

Los gemelos misterio estaban caminando por las calles de Gravity Falls, en camino a visitar a Wendy para ver si algo pasó, por un lado querían llegar para checar que todo estuviera en orden, pero por el otro morían por verla después de tanto tiempo.

-Dime Dipper, ¿que crees que diga al vernos? Tal vez algo como la mayoría diciendo, "¡Cuánto han crecido!"-Decía Mabel mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano tratando de adivinar la reacción de Wendy. Dipper no pudo evitar reír.

-Tal vez, pero recuerda que somos sus amigos en LifeBook ***** ,así que ha visto las fotos que publicamos, no creo que se sorprenda mucho.- Le respondió.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso qué importa como reaccione, solo quiero pasar al menos un rato con ella, ya sabes, hacer cosas de chicas...Bueno, sé que no le gustan esas cosas pero estoy segura que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Como por ejemplo que esté es su último año aquí.-

-Cierto, al terminar el verano se irá a la universidad. Me preguntó si ya tiene una carrera en mente.-

-Por eso quiero que este verano sea inolvidable como el que tuvimos hace tres años. Tal vez no volvamos a tener otra oportunidad de volver aquí en mucho tiempo, y si la tenemos el siguiente año es posible que no solo Wendy no este presente, sino también otros de nuestros amigos.- Suspiró la joven.- Quiero que todo sea maravilloso, aún con rarezas o no.- Se detuvo en el camino, ahora muchas cosas se le cruzaban en la mente y Dipper lo notó.

-Oye, no te desanimes. Te prometo que pase lo que pase no habrá nada que impida arruinar el verano y cumplir tu meta de llenar ese álbum de fotos.- Decía Dipper mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de su hermana y le sonreía para animarla, funcionando.

-Gracias Dipper, solo espero que no pase nada como en aquél día dónde nos peleamos porque te ibas a quedar, no quiero otro Raromagedón o algo así- Recordó aquella vez y los dos rieron, por alguna razón.

-Por supuesto que no pasará otra vez, sabes que nunca te abandonaría.- Dijo. Obviamente los dos ya habían aprendido de sus errores y era poco probable que dejaran volver pasar una catástrofe como esa.

Mabel estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba llamando al celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¡Es ella!- Y sin decir nada más respondió la llamada.- ¡Hola Wendy! No sé si ya estás enterada, pero Dipper y yo ya estamos aquí y nos preocupamos porque no llegaste a trabajar, así que vamos camino directo a tu casa. ¿Qu-?-Fue interrumpida.

"-¡MABEL! Me alegra escuchar que están aquí, ¡porque necesito su ayuda urgentemente!-"Dijo la pelirroja desde el teléfono, por como hablaba parecía ser que estaba asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupada.

"-Estaba saliendo de mi casa camino a la cabaña del misterio cuando de pronto escuché la voz de una mujer cantar, no le hice mucho caso al principio pero luego vi una sombra a lo lejos que al parecer me seguía y me puse alerta al notar que parecía tener una cola de serpiente enorme.-"Hizo una pequeña pausa de dos segundos."-Así que agarré una rama para defenderme y enfrentarla, pero cuándo volteé lo último que recuerdo fue que algo me golpeó y desperté en una extraña cueva oscura. Apenas y pude conseguir señal, pero estoy segura que ahora viene por mí.-"Terminó de contar.

-¡No digas más! Iremos a buscarte, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar esa cueva?-Preguntó preocupada.

"-N-no lo sé,creo que en el bosque. Creo que andaba cerca de ese árbol que ocultaba esa guarida.-"

-¿Hablas de ese dónde descubrimos a ese cambia formas?-

"-Sí, creo que por ahí.-"Decía, pero se pudo escuchar un ruido."-C-creo que está cerca, por fa.-"Se cortó la llamada, provocando que Mabel entrará en pánico.

-¿Mabel? ¿Qué-?-Preguntaba Dipper, pero su hermana otra vez le jaló del brazo en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Te explico en el camino!-

* * *

Luego de un resumen rápido de la conversación que tuvieron y llevar a su hermano cerca de aquél árbol, Dipper y Mabel se encontraban buscando pistas sobre el posible paradero de Wendy.

-A ver, dices que te contó que vio una cola de serpiente, ¿no?- Le preguntó a Mabel, quién asentó.- Hmmm,tengo una idea de que puede ser, pero primero tenemos que rescatar a Wendy de esa cosa, sea lo que sea.- Afirmó su prioridad número uno, quién sabe si la pobre Corduroy podría estar siendo devorada por esa criatura ahora mismo.

-Pues algo que aprendí de Patotective es que siempre debe haber alguna pista.- Dijo Mabel, recordando su serie favorita, que afortunadamente sigue en emisión (Porque todos sabemos que esa serie es tan genial que merece muchas temporadas).

-¡Mira Mabel!- La voz de Dipper sacó a la fanática de la serie de sus pensamientos.- Se ve un rastro de una serpiente aquí, y más grande de lo normal.- Señaló la evidencia en el suelo.

-¿Pues que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- La chica estaba a punto de seguir a dónde conducía el rastro, pero su hermano la detuvo.

-¡Espera Mabel! Sé que estás desesperada por rescatarla, yo también lo estoy, pero no podemos hacerlo solos. Ni siquiera tenemos el equipo necesario, es muy probable que sea peligroso ir sin nada.-

-Sí, tal vez no salgamos de ahí si no estamos preparados, ¿pero si ella necesita nuestra ayuda en este momento?- Le respondió Mabel, lo cuál ahora ponía en duda al joven.

Si se tardaban asegurándose de tener todo listo, quizás ya sería muy tarde, en cambio,podían ir de una vez, pero sería muy arriesgado. ¿Qué deberían hacer? Era una decisión importante que debía ser tomada rápidamente.

* * *

-Veo que esos humanos se encuentran en un dilema moral.- Comentó el ser de ojos rojos mientras veía todo desde su bola de cristal.- Apuesto a que no durarán ni un minuto ahí.-

-Pero hermano, si estamos hablando de _ella_.- Comentó la de ojos azules mientras se encontraba lejos leyendo un libro teniendo una vela a su lado como iluminación.

-Sabes que puede hacer daño si la haces enojar demasiado...O nos deba un favor.- Rió.

-Como sea.-Rodó los ojos y continuó leyendo.- Es común en todos tener que tomar decisiones como esa, incluso en nosotros por si se te olvidó. Ya verás que se les ocurrirá algo.- Dijo.

-Todavía no me convencen demasiado, ¿segura que no quieres llamar a alguien más?-

-Segura. Son la única opción que tenemos, ya pronto verás por qué.-

-Como sea, ¿No quieres ver que pasará?-

-No gracias, me interesa saber más si la protagonista elegirá al vampiro que brilla con el sol o al guapo hombre lobo sin camisa ******.- Decía ella mientras se concentraba mejor que nunca en el libro.

-Vaya, ese libro de la Tierra si que te volvió loca.- Comentó y dicho aquello siguió observando todo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Fin de la primera parte del capítulo 2**

 ***Parodia de Facebook plz(?)**

 ****A que no adivinan que libro está leyendo la loquilla xD**

 **¡Hola! SuperShootingStar aquí presente. Y señoras y señores,por fin llegó el tan esperado capítulo 2...Bueno,al menos su primera parte xD Sé que me tardé mucho,otra vez,les doy todo el derecho de lanzarme piedras si es necesario(?) Pero de nuevo me enfermé,las tareas me invadieron y acaba de surgir un problema personal^^U Pero no se preocupen, que nunca he dejado de intentar terminar este capítulo, lo hubiese terminado antes,hasta lo hubiera hecho más largo,pero como dije antes,surgieron varios problemas u.u**

 **Y sí,estrenando dos OC's ;) Créanme que serán muy importantes en la historia, así que prestenles atención, y le doy una galletita a quién adivine a qué se enfrentarán los gemelos misterio para salvar a Wendy en la segunda parte, y no,no es Medusa(?)**

 **Ah,y quiero dar tres avisos importantes:**

 **1.-Esta semana comenzaré exámenes (Maténme ;w;) así que las probabilidades de que actualicé más rápido bajarán como un 25%(?) *Se esconde antes de que la maten(?)***

 **2.-Me cambiaré el nombre,sí,digamos que SuperShootingStar ya no me convence demasiado ^^U De ser así no se espanten si reciben un mensaje de que una usuaria de fanfiction a la cuál no recuerdan haber seguido actualizó un fic X'D Tal vez cambié de opinión y lo dejé así,quién sabe, lo digo de una vez por si acaso xD**

 **3.-Empezaré a escribir un fic de _Miraculous Ladybug_ (Esa serie comenzó a consumir mi alma :'D), si están interesados con mucho gusto están invitados a leerla...Aunque,tal vez,TAL VEZ,lo haga en inglés,digamos que quiero practicar ese idioma por ciertos motivos. Igualmente quizás terminé siendo un one-shot,así que si la hago en inglés no me tardaría en traducirlo en español,pero todavía está en "construcción". El punto es que no se preocupen, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que no tarde en continuar este fic (Más de lo que ya hago xD)**

 **Y bueno,eso es todo amigos,les agradecería de corazón si me dejan reviews,en especial con críticas constructivas^^**

 **SuperShootingStar,cambio y fuera.**


	4. AVISO

**Este aviso ya lo había publicado antes, pero por despistada no me di cuenta que lo había dejado con unos códigos que no dejaban ver claro, así que copié y pegué en Word, borré los códigos, eliminé el aviso codificado y finalmente pegué este aquí. Perdonen las molestias a los que leyeron ese.**

¡Hola! MissFarah aquí presente. Lamento desilusionarlos, pero este no es un capítulo, sino un,ehm,creo que "mensaje" es la palabra adecuada.

Verán, Gravity Falls, es y siempre será mi serie animada , desde que la vi por primera vez me cautivó por completo y casi me hacía comerme las uñas por todas aquellas pistas que nos dejaba para ver si podíamos resolver el misterio primero. Tantas teorías me volvían loca XD  
Bueno, debido a esto, a unos capítulos del final, decidí hacer este fic. Al principio estaba 100% enfocada en ella, pero luego vinieron varios problemas que me impidieron continuar, y por alguna razón me quitaban las ganas para seguir. Y esas ganas se esfumaron casi por completo al llegar el final, no sé, tal vez era porque no concordaba con el fic o no me daba buena sensación escribir sobre una serie que recientemente terminó, sinceramente ni yo estoy segura.

Así que he pensado en cancelar "Regresamos"...Hasta que pensé en ustedes, los pocos lectores.

He visto como de vez en cuándo me llegaban reviews esperando saber que pasaba, y eso me conmovía. Sé lo que se siente que un autor con una gran historia al final cancelara, y duele, porque jamás sabremos que iba a pasar al final

No quería que sintieran eso.  
Por lo tanto se me ocurrieron unas soluciones, y me gustaría que me ayudaran a elegir una de ellas:

 **1.- Hacer una nueva historia:** Eliminaría este fic y comenzaría a escribir un nuevo fic completamente diferente a este. Sería más corto pero la acción, la aventura y por supuesto el misterio y suspenso, llegaría más rápido. Y sí, habría Dipifica. Aunque solo digo que tardaría un poco en tener que hacer todo desde cero.

 **2.- Dejar la historia y dedicarme a puros One-shots de la serie:** Personalmente, esta me convendría más, ya que pronto terminarán mis vacaciones de semana santa y volveré a la escuela, provocando que me atrasara aún más en actualizar una historia continúa por un tiempo, en especial cuándo se trata de un fic de GF, ya que me gusta mantener la misma esencia de la serie en capítulos largos, se me hace un poco complicado, pero me gusta hacerlo así. En cambio si escribiera One-shots, sería más rápido y sencillo.

 **3.-Cancelar el fic y seguir solamente con mis otros proyectos:** Obviamente la opción que nadie querría. Ojo, aclaro que si escojo una de las otras dos opciones anteriores, aún seguiré con esos proyectos.

Así que chicos, me gustaría que dejaran reviews sobre lo que piensan al respecto. Seguramente tomaré una decisión como en dos semanas y subiré otro aviso. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer...Aún cuándo rompí sus esperanzas de que sería un capítulo más(?) Nuevamente me disculpo por eso.

MissFarah, cambio y fuera.


	5. Nuevo aviso tras tanto tiempo

Hola.

Soy yo nuevamente. Sí,sé que pasó mucho tiempo y me disculpo por eso,seguramente ni se acordaban de que seguían este fic,jaja. Pero bueno,verán,surgieron muchos problemas personales y tras esto y lo otro conforme pasaba el tiempo mis ganas para escribir se esfumaron por completo. Y no quería ofrecerles una historia mal hecha solo porque la autora ya no le daba el mismo cariño y dedicación que antes,así que terminé en un largo _ **hiatus,**_ pero no avisé,nuevamente me disculpo por eso.

Pero la buena noticia es que hace unos días,aquellas ganas de escribir,de compartir historias para que sean leídos por al menos algunas pocas personas,volvieron. No son tan fuertes como antes,pero algo es algo,mucho mejor que ese hueco que sentía cuándo traba de escribir aunque sea un drabble. ¿El problema? En este largo lapso de tiempo,cambié,incluyendo mis gustos. No me malentiendan,aún sigo amando Gravity Falls,siempre será una de mis series animadas favoritas aunque ya terminó. Sin embargo,actualmente mi atención está enfocada en otras cosas que me enamoraron también y cuyos fandoms son muy activos. Hace unos días en uno de ellos prometí escribir un fic y pues,no sé,al ver a gente interesada en ello mis ganas volvieron. Lamentablemente esas ganas no están dirigidas ya a Gravity Falls y menos a este fic. Así que sí,me temo que cancelaré esto. No,no lo borraré,una parte de mi aún le tiene cariño a este proyecto que por mi irresponsabilidad terminó fallido,pero ni modo...en fin,así que eliminarlo me dolería bastante, por lo tanto se quedará aquí como un recuerdo. Quizás algún día vuelva a escribir sobre esta maravillosa serie,pero solo como un one-shot y nada más.

Pronto publicaré mi nuevo fic y posiblemente otros,si pertenecen a un fandom del cuál algunos de ustedes se unieron,que bien,tal vez te llame la atención y si no,pues,lo lamento bastante. No les quiero obligar a que lean mis nuevas historias ni nada por el estilo,solo quería esta vez si avisarles de los cambios que habrán para que estén conscientes de ellos.

Gracias por apoyarme en el pasado y animarme a continuar.

Atentamente,MissFarah.


End file.
